Rise of the Guardians 2: Love Strikes Back
by kaitkid
Summary: PLEASE WATCH RISE OF THE GUARDIANS BEFORE READING THIS! INCULDES SPOLIERS! When the Guardians find out they have a new threat, they must get a new guardian. And she is... Cupid! When she finds out about her past, she needs to work with the guardians even though she doesn't want to. Join her and the guardians on there adventure on defeating the voice who tells you to do bad things.
1. Chapter 1- Guardians unite

**North's Workshop**

"Man in moon!" North shouted. "You must have news old friend."

The moon appeared in a window opening in the roof. The moon shined a light into the workshop. It formed an outline photo of the rest of the guardians.

"This must be big." laughed North. North walked over to a switch and turned it. Northern lights lighted the night sky above.

**Tooth Palace**

"3 molars, 25 street, Hong Kong, China." Tooth told a group of her baby teeth fairies. Tooth flew over to another column in the palace. "What do you have for me?" A baby tooth flew over to Tooth and handed her a child's tooth.

"Look at this! He flossed amazingly!" Tooth had the biggest smile on her face.

A baby tooth flew over to her and tweeted. She was pointing to the northern lights.

"Oh ok. Keep working everyone. You five are with me." Tooth turned to a group of fairies. They followed her as Tooth flew to the workshop.

**Bunny Warden Tunnels**

Bunny was racing though his tunnels to get to the North Pole's surface. He popped out of a hole in near North's workshop.

"My feet! Cold snow! Can't feel my feet! Can't feel them!" Bunny shouted as he ran across the snow.

**Sandy's cloud of sand in the sky**

Sandy was sending out dreams one after another. He sent a dinosaur, a rainbow and a unicorn to the children down below. The northern lights came above Sandy. He created a small airplane with his dream sand and flew away to the workshop.

**Somewhere in the U.S.A**

"WOO HOO! SNOWDAY!" shouted Jack as he flew down into a dark tired town. He spread frost and snow across the rooftops down below. It sparkled in the moonlight. Making the sky light up, the northern lights told Jack to head to the workshop. Pushing off a tree, Jack flew to the North Pole.

**North's Workshop**

"Ah, Bunny! Good to see you!" boomed North as Bunny walked in to the main room.

"Is it just me or is it extremely cold outside? Bunny asked rubbing his paws together.

"Just you." smiled North. In flew Tooth followed by her fairies. "Tooth! It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has." Tooth said as a small break from telling her fairies orders.

"Well, well, well. After years of asking, I finally got called by the lights!" Jack flew in and landed beside Bunny.

"Jack! Finally!" laughed North. Sandy Landed his plane and got out. As soon as he got out, the plane poofed into a cloud of sand and returned to Sandy.

"Hello Sandy." North said. "Now everyone is here, Man in moon has something to say. He told me to call you all here."

Everyone started to quiet down. The moon was still at the opening from earlier. More light shined though showing a outline of a women.

"Manny says there's a new threat." North explained. Where all the guardians symbols were placed on the floor of the main room, began to open."He has chosen a new guardian."

"What?! Why?! I already have to put up with frostbite!" complained Bunny.

"Thanks!" Jack glared at Bunny. "But I do agree with the kangaroo. Why do we new guardian?"

"It's a new threat. We need as much help as we can get!" Tooth explained. A tall crystal raised from the opening on the floor.

"Here it comes!" North said. Slowly, a picture appeared above the crystal. Finally a full body appeared. It was a girl dressed in a puffed skirt, a white blouse and had blonde hair with a pink streak. She also wore a heart necklace and held a bow and some arrows in hand.

"CUPID!?" shouted Jack and Bunny at the same time.

"She's so pretty! I would love to meet her!" Tooth said excitedly.

"She's such a girl! All she cares about is love and friendship." Jack complained.

"Excuse me! And what does that make me?" Tooth defended herself.

"Well...ummm... I didn't mean it that way." Jack said trying to take back his words.

"Good job, popsicle! You offended Tooth and girls around the world." whispered Bunny as he hopped pass Jack.

"Shut up, cottontail!" Jack whispered back.

"Anyways, Sandy?" North looked down. Sandy was peacefully asleep. "Sandy, wake up!" Sandy woke up with startled.

"So, who's going to get her?" asked Jack.

"You are." said North

"What!? Why!?" questioned Jack.

"Because you were the first to ask."

"Fine but I'm taking the yetis and a sack." Jack called to North as he walked away.

**Authors Note: So did you like it? This is my first fanfic posted on the internet and I want to know how I did! Did you like how I explain the places like that? Please leave a good or bad review. But if you leave a bad one please explain why. Oh and more chapters are coming! So please stay tuned! **

**Thanks,**

**Kaitkid :)**


	2. Chapter 2- The Love Sack

New York City

"Hello! Hello! Good afternoon! Sup?" Cupid said to the people who passed her. She was sitting on a bench in Central Park. Bored out of her mind, Cupid being to look around the park. She saw a couple fighting just a little away from her.

" I can help with that." Cupid pulled out her bow and one of her arrows. This arrow was special. It could make anyone fall in love or friendship when it hits them. It won't hurt them and comes right back to Cupid. The arrow's "pointy" end has a small heart which holds the power.

Cupid aimed her bow and arrow at the couple fighting and released. The arrow magically split in to two and hit both the couple's hearts. Pleased of her work, Cupid walked over to the couple. As she walked over, the arrow appeared back in her hand.

"Your very welcome! No need to thank me. Just doing my job." smiled Cupid. The couple said nothing but they started to walk towards her. They reached but kept walking. They walked right though her.

"Oh. Come on." Cupid said walking away.

Later that night, Cupid wandered the streets of New York. Person after person kept walking though her.

Suddenly something zoomed past her. Cupid ran after it, curious. It lead her to a small dead end. Taking out one of one of her other type of arrow with her bow, Cupid turned in a circle. These arrows could actually hurt someone.

"Well...well...well. I never thought I would meet Cupid herself!" laughed a voice behind her. Cupid turned around and there stood Jack Frost.

"Jack Frost! Ha! I never thought I would meet you either." Cupid said putting her bow and arrow away. "So what you doing here in New York?"

"Looking for you." smiled Jack.

"Awww. You do like me." laughed Cupid.

"No! this is about something way less stupid! Boys." The yetis came out of the shadows and grabbed Cupid by the shirt.

"Hey! Put me down! This is no way to handle a gir-" The yetis shoved Cupid in a sack. They pulled out a globe and shook it to show North's workshop. The globe dropped and grew a magic portal. The yetis walked through the portal followed by Jack. Luckily the yetis put the sack on the floor of the workshop.

North's Workshop

Slowly Cupid climbed out. There stood Bunny, North, Tooth, Jack and Sandy.

"Woah! The big 5!" Cupid stood up.

"Welcome, Cupid!" North said. "I hoped Jack and the yetis were nice."

"Ummmm... Yea... Totally." mocked Cupid.

"She's lying. Told yea. Not guardian material!" Jack complained

"Guardian?" Cupid asked confused.

"Ya!" Tooth said excitedly

"What? I don't even know you guys! Like I know your names but I don't know you." Cupid explained

"Oh right. You already know Jack." North started

"Sadly." smiled Cupid

"Bunny," North pointed to Bunny, who was leaning against the wall.

"Hello, mate." Bunny welcomed.

"Hi!" Cupid waved.

"And Tooth."

"It's so nice to meet, Cupid! I think you're so pretty." Tooth flew over to her.

"Why thank you! It's very nice meet you too, Tooth." Laughed Cupid.

"May I see your teeth? I know it's a weird question but I just my thing I guess..." Tooth asked.

"Uhhh... sure." Cupid open her mouth wide. Tooth started to poking at her teeth.

"Wow you teeth are amazing! Do you floss?" Tooth questioned after she was done poking at Cupid's teeth.

"I sure do!" smiled Cupid.

"Alright," North interrupted. "And this is Sandy." Sandy waved

"Hi." smiled Cupid

"Now you met everyone, you can become a guardian! North called in the yetis and elfs.

**A/N: How did I do!? I hope you enjoyed this! Please review. It helps me want to type this up faster... I have like 5 or 6 chapters written up, I just hate typing! So ya... more will be coming! **


End file.
